


Fate Can Try

by TooTall2Stand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooTall2Stand/pseuds/TooTall2Stand
Summary: Derek wants to run, but Stiles makes it impossible.





	Fate Can Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is another throwback from an old folder. It involves Derek Hale and Stile's Stilinski from Teen Wolf.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

              Stiles is the best thing in the world when he comes. From the way, his voice goes breathy and quiet and his face shows all his pleasure, to the way his eyes go all soft and dreamy. His insides practically melt and Derek can feel it. The crème de la crème is the way he smells... after. There’s this wild, seedy, sweet and slightly bitter scent that emanates from him and permeates the air. It’s like catnip… or really good pot. Derek always finds himself licking him all over after an orgasm like that; trying to catch the taste.

Stiles moans and smiles as his heartbeat begins to slow. “Wolfy,” he murmurs, pulling Derek into a long messy kiss in the quiet dark of his room. He sighs when Derek finally pulls away from him -- pulls out of him. Stile's body spasms around the empty feeling he leaves behind.

“I’ll get you cleaned up,” Derek says, rolling easily onto his feet. Stiles runs his fingers through his hair as he continues to catch his breath. His body feels like goo, cooling.  Derek returns with a damp, warm towel and begins to clean him, checking him over from head to foot. He frowns at the bruises he finds. There are scratches and handprints, and bare teeth marks that litter Stiles’ freckled skin. It frightens Derek how easily the bruises form, even when he’d been so very careful. For the hundredth time, Derek considers ending their affair. The possibility of hurting his lover above all else frightens him.

  One day, they might go too far, and Stiles really will get hurt because of him. “Don’t worry,” Stiles says as if reading his mind. “You’d never hurt me, Der” Derek looks up at him from where he sits near the bottom of the bed. He looks so sad that it nearly breaks Stiles’s heart. “I trust you,” he says, “I… I love you, Derek Hale”

The Wolf’s eyes shine with so much emotion, but he hides those emotions away. He nods and carries the dirty towel back into the bathroom. Stiles isn’t bothered by the lack of reply. He knows what the thing between them is, even if Derek won't say it. Things like that are harder for Derek; and so, he doesn’t expect to hear that four-lettered word pass his lips, like… ever! No, what he wants is for the man to not leave again. That’s all! That alone is all the proof he needs. Because if Derek leaves then everything... his whole life… it will all turn grey and fall apart.

         Derek comes back into the room, and brown eyes the color of tropic spiced rum look back at him with so much trust, gazing right into his core that his steps falter. Those kinds of eyes frighten him. They weigh heavy on his shoulders. How could anyone look at him with eyes like that after all the things he’s done? All the things he’s been through? He’s used to hatred, disgust has been standard in his life, and fear is just his Friday nights… but those kinds of eyes full of …                                                                                                                                         Only one person has ever…                                                                                                                                                                                  …and it got them killed!

 But here was Stiles Stilinski, brilliant and unaware, holding out both hands to him, and calling him back into his warmth and his sweet scent. And Derek, like a fool on a string with his limbs jerking forward, climbs back into bed and wraps himself around Stiles. He can hear Stiles' smile rather than see it. “My big bad Wolf,” the teen purrs. He shifts just a little to angle his head against Derek’s shoulder and falls almost instantly asleep. Derek huffs a laugh when he notices. But then, his eyes start to burn. This boy was so precious that it hurt. It would kill him if anything – he would sooner give up his life than hurt this boy. He should have left! He shouldn't have even come back! He just…

Derek buries his face in Stiles’s hair and breaths him in deeply. “Seems I can’t let you go” he mumbled.

“hmm”? Stiles answered sleepily.

“Shhhh, nothing. Sleep,” He coo’s, and his lover goes back under with a sigh. This won’t last Derek thinks. He knows it won’t. One way or the other, fate will wrap its unfeeling hands round one, or both of them and tear them apart. Derek takes one last long breath of his sleeping mate's scent and then, closes his eyes. Fate can try. He thinks.                                                                                                                                         ‘I dare it’.


End file.
